


Suited for Each Other

by Kommissar



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, Strip Poker, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kommissar/pseuds/Kommissar
Summary: Evelyn has a secret, and Helen places a bet to find out what she's hiding.Their little game turns friendlier as stakes are raised and clothes come off.AKA the strip poker fic nobody asked for





	Suited for Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to helenalutece, rarepairqueen & hpol001 on tumblr for writing help & support, Love you guys :)  
> Enjoy!

Music was blasting from the rooms speakers, the deep thump of the bass echoing off the walls. Evelyn was scanning the room from her perch on the bar stool on the side of the room. She preferred to be near the alcohol in these social situations. Business partners and old friends from college were scattered along the room with drinks in their hands. Winston was in the center of the room, like always, engaged in a friendly conversation with DevTech’s newest investors. A table was set up for drinking games to the left of Winston, surrounded by what Evelyn assumed were aged fraternity brothers. Further to the left were a few coffee tables encircled by chairs and couches, currently hosting a few of Evelyn’s old classmates that she hadn’t talked to in years and didn’t plan on talking to any time soon. Her eyes continued to scan through the crowd, attempting to find ahead of red hair peeking out but had no such luck. Winston had said _Helen_ would be showing up tonight for a much-needed night off from hero work.

She never understood why Winston insisted on throwing these parties. She got the idea of them, providing alcohol in the hopes of loosening up possible business associates. But in reality, they didn’t need to throw these parties. Their clients loved them, more specifically, Winston. Sure, they loved her designs and inventions, but Winston was the one that sold them. He made them believe in the future through DevTech’s products. Evelyn never quite understood how Winston picked up his charm so effortlessly, how he became such a social butterfly compared to her anxious self.

Despite Evelyn’s calm and collected atmosphere when she picks up girls at bars, her doubt often limited her daily social interactions. In the beginning, Winston let her pitch her inventions to clients, but the meetings had all gone terribly. And with the loss of three clients in a row, Evelyn resigned from the front face of the company and settled into the shadows.

She didn’t mind her placement in the company, she still held equal ownership and power with Winston, but she could hide in her lab without any repercussions. And Winston got to be in the center, in the limelight, in his natural arena. It was in the best interest for the company.

Evelyn was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to her right to see Helen standing over her. It felt weird to see her without the mask and in civilian clothes. She was standing close enough that Evelyn could see the skin around her eyes, usually covered by the mask, crinkled as Helen’s lip pulled up into her crinkled smile.

“How’s the party so far?” Helen had her hand on her hip, cocked out to one side in a power stance. Evelyn eyed her conservational partner, taking in her outfit. She donned an eggshell colored blouse that showed a decent amount of cleavage, causing Evelyn’s eyes to falter there for a moment. Her blouse was tucked into a dark blue skirt, complete with stockings and heels.

“Uneventful. You look nice.”

Helen blushed, before sitting down onto the stool adjacent to Evelyn. “Thanks, you do too, by the way.”

She hated to admit it, but she had put extra thought into her outfit tonight. Evelyn had attempted to match, instead of going for her usual conflicting hypnotic patterns. She was wearing one of her nicer shirts, a sheer, lacy black long sleeve with a bow on the collar that required an undershirt, tucked into her black and white striped pants. In leu of responding to the compliment, Evelyn grabbed a flute of champagne from off the bar and silently passed it to Helen.

The two drank in silence, quietly observing the crowd. Evelyn was about to ask Helen a question that had been plaguing her mind but was interrupted when she noticed Winston frantically waving her over. She shot an apologetic smile towards the super, before throwing back the rest of her champagne and slowly making her way over to the crowd of people.

“Evelyn! I want you to meet the Baer’s. Ralph Baer is the CEO of Baer & Co., you know, the company that’s investing in digital gaming entertainment. They want to discuss with us the possibility of implementing our communication software into their video game devices.”

She stuck out her hand to shake the Johnston’s and introduced herself. “I’d love to work out details with you. Would you be able to meet later this week? My assistant will give you a call tomorrow. I look forward to working with you, and if you would please excuse me, I have to get back to my friend.”

Winston looked satisfied with her answer, which caused Evelyn to feel smug. She had gotten better at putting on a show for clients over the years. Plus, the alcohol didn’t hurt. Now that she had completed her one required business interaction of the evening, Evelyn was free to do whatever the hell she wanted for the rest of the night.

She made her way back to Helen at the bar, poured herself a scotch, and sighed as she sat down.

“What was that about?” “A client. They’re a new video game company and they want our help to improve their system.”

“Sounds….”

“Dull. But I’m sure your kids will enjoy it.”

“I hope not. I already have enough trouble with my middle child. It’s almost impossible to tear him away from the television.”

Evelyn laughed along with Helen at her son, mulling over an idea that had just come to mind about screen dependence. But she would deal with that later.

“This party stinks. Care to get out of here and have a party of our own?”

“Gladly.”

Evelyn went behind the bar, grabbed a half empty bottle of whiskey for herself and a full bottle of red wine for Helen. She followed Evelyn to her lab on the other side of DevTech in silence, taking in her surroundings as they passed conference room after conference room. Once they entered Evelyn’s lab, Helen was shocked to see a lounge area tucked away in the corner. Two plush, deep red couches formed an L-shape around a table. A small, wooden cabinet was pushed alongside a wall, containing what looked like games stacked underneath a few bottles of wine and what looked like a pack of cigarettes. Helen didn’t see Evelyn as the entertainment type, but everyone was entitled to their own secrets.

Helen wandered over to the couch and sat down while Evelyn went to grab glasses for them both from somewhere in her lab. Evelyn approached the back of the couch where Helen sat sans wine glasses and shrugged at Helen’s confused look.

“They’re dirty. Guess we’re drinking out of the bottles tonight.” Evelyn raised her bottle in a mock salute, before opening it and taking a long swig,

Evelyn coughed a few times, before handing Helen her now opened bottle of wine. “Catch up or get out.”

Raising her eyebrow, Helen brought the bottle of wine to her mouth and chugged a decent portion of the bottle. She sighed in satisfaction at the taste before bringing the back of her left hand to wipe her mouth.

Something caught Evelyn’s eye, and she lunged forward to grab Helen’s wrist before she could lower it.

“What is that?”

Helen’s focus shifted from Evelyn down to where her hand still tightly gripped her wrist, her thumb partially obscuring the purple flower from view.

“It’s a tattoo.”

Evelyn stared at Helen, unimpressed. “No shit, Helen. What I meant to ask is what the tattoo is?

“Oh! It’s a violet. I got the tattoo when Bob and I first found out we were expecting.”

At the mention of Bob, Evelyn released Helen’s wrist with a small frown. Sensing the change in mood, Helen quickly changed subjects. “Do you have any tattoos?”

“Ah, ah, ah! That’s for me to know and for you to never find out.”

“Oh c’mon! You’re seriously not going to tell me? I showed you mine, it’s only fair!”

“It’s not my fault yours is in a fairly obvious place.”

Helen frowned, trying to think of a comeback when she noticed the cabinet in the corner. Her mouth slowly turned up into a slow smile, which made Evelyn nervous.

“How about I play you for it?”

Evelyn was taken aback, not expecting that. “What?”

Helen gestured towards the cabinet. “Let’s play a game. When I win, I get to know if you have a tattoo, oh! _And_ see it.”

“What do I get if I win? Wait, when I win?” Evelyn cursed under her breath, blaming Helen for getting in her head.

Helen laughed, “You really think you can beat me?”

Evelyn was offended at Helen’s assumption that she was better than _her_ , an actual genius. “You better believe it, Parr. Now, what’s my prize?” She reached for her drink as she waited for what the super would offer up.

Helen hummed, thinking of the possible things that Evelyn Deavor could possibly want that she did not already have. She paused, an idea coming to mind.

“A kiss.”

Evelyn choked, having chosen that exact moment to take a drink. “A-a what?” she sputtered out, trying to get her breathing back to normal.

“You heard me.”

Flushed, Evelyn tried to regain her composure. “Why would I want that?”

Helen shot Evelyn a knowing look, effectively shutting her up. She had noticed the way Evelyn looked at her throughout their time working together. The way her eyes would drift from her eyes to her lips when they were talking, or how she would not so subtly check her out when she thought Helen wasn’t paying attention. And if she was honest with herself, she _relished_ in the attention that Evelyn gave her. Sure, Bob was great and all, but he was, well, _Bob_! She loved him, but the woman in front of her was the sole reason they had agreed on having an open marriage. _Well_ , that and Bob’s attraction towards Frozone.

She almost, _almost,_ hoped Evelyn would win. Helen had been repressing her own attraction to the inventor for a while and had wanted to act on it, but there was never a good time. But she was too competitive and too proud to intentionally lose, even if Evelyn’s prize was something that she really wanted to give up.

Helen stretched an arm out to the cabinet and snatched a deck of cards from the top. Evelyn followed her arm as it retracted back to normal length, interested in where the night was going.

“How about a friendly game of poker?”

Evelyn smirked, confident in her chances of winning at the mention of the game. Her parents had taught her and Winston how to play poker at a young age. And like most things, she exceled. Even though she denied it, Helen was right about her wanting to kiss her. Ever since they had started working together, Evelyn’s crush on Helen had spiraled out of her control. Every move, every sound, every single breath that came out of the super was heaven to her. As they grew closer, and stayed up late talking about _everything_ , Evelyn had a harder time holding herself back from caving in to what she truly desired: Helen.

But _now_ , with Helen’s unspoken admission, she could let herself indulge. But of course, that meant winning. Evelyn was certain she could defeat Helen in poker, opening the door to what they both truly desired, but were too afraid to act on. Evelyn’s smirk transitioned into a full-blown smile, scaring Helen, as she thought of a way to up the ante of their friendly game. She doubted _Elastigirl_ would be comfortable with this, and surely she would forfeit, giving Evelyn the victory.

“How about we raise the odds, hmm? Care to play a game of strip poker?”

Never in a million years did Evelyn expect Helen to accept her proposition, so when Helen simply agreed, she was thrown, her grin faltering.

Evelyn drank more of her whiskey to calm her nerves, before slamming the bottle on the table.

“Five-card draw with a limit of two exchanges per hand. You lose, you strip. Deal?”

Helen bobbed her head along to Evelyn’s quick explanation, taking in the rules. It had been a few years since she had played poker, and she had never taken part in strip poker. Bob had banned her from playing poker with him and the guys, she was too competitive and always ended the night cleaning everyone out. Evelyn had another thing coming if she thought that Helen would back down from this challenge. She leaned back into the couch, sipping on her wine, getting comfortable as Evelyn shuffled the cards. Nerves wracked through her body as Helen watched her nimble fingers handle the cards with ease, shuffling the cards with such expertise and precision Helen bet she could do it in her sleep. Helen hadn’t considered the possibility of Evelyn being good at poker, but now, watching her work the cards, she worried that she may have underestimated the genius.

Helen finished off her bottle of wine as Evelyn dealt out the cards, beginning to feel warm as the effects of the liquor coursed through her body. She placed her bottle out of the way before picking her cards up. She eyes Evelyn’s emotionless face as she scanned her cards, before dropping her focus back to her own hand. Two sevens, a ten of spades, a two and a queen of spades graced her hand. Helen internally grimaced at her hand, and pulled out the two to trade, hoping for a better hand. She flipped over her new card and was disappointed at the three of diamonds staring back at her. She hoped Evelyn had worse luck than her.

Helen put her cards face down on the table, and looked across the table, waiting for Evelyn to signal she was ready. Her face was neutral and in deep concentration as she mulled over her hand. Helen frowned, hoping she would be able to read some emotion from her competition. After a few moments, Evelyn looked up from her cards to see Helen staring at her, waiting patiently.

“Guests first.” She gestured to Helen with a raised eyebrow.

Helen rolled her eyes at Evelyn’s failed attempt at baiting her, before putting down her pair of sevens with queen high. “Bet you can’t beat that.” Helen spoke with a fake air of confidence, hoping to bait Evelyn a little bit of her own.

“Bet again.” She placed a five, three, queen, ace and nine on the table. All hearts. “Strip honey!” Evelyn waved her hand in a circle as if directing Helen, pleased with her victory.

Helen shot her a glare, before slipping off her right heel and dramatically holding it up to show Evelyn, before chucking it across the room. She began to reach for her bottle before drawing her arm back, remembering she had finished the bottle of wine.

Evelyn cocked her head to the right, watching Helen’s motions as she grabbed the cards and began to shuffle. “I’ll open the chardonnay. It’s about time someone drank it.”

Helen stretched her hand to grab the cards off the table why Evelyn stood up to grab the bottle off the cabinet, before using the wine opener that she had left on the table to open her wine earlier. By the time she pulled the cork out, Helen had dealt the next hand.

Evelyn watched Helen pick up the next hand of cards while taking a sip of whiskey. She was pleasantly buzzed at this point, but not quite drunk enough to be incoherent. Or to lose poker. The odds seemed to be in Evelyn’s favor tonight. She had three 10’s and an ace and a queen. She traded in her queen, hoping for the slim chance of a four of a kind, but wasn’t surprised when she pulled a four of clubs from the deck. As it was only fair, Evelyn laid her cards down first with a smile, sure she won the round. Helen’s brows creased together as she took in the cards placed on the table. Evelyn’s smirk disappeared from her face as Helen slowly laid her cards down. She had a full house with three sevens and two queens.

“Strip, _sweetheart._ ”

Evelyn rolled her eyes as she took off her boot with some effort and chucked it in the same direction that Helen had thrown hers. _Game on Helen Parr._

 

An hour later found the duo in a progressed drunken state and with much less clothing on. The whiskey and chardonnay had long been finished, and clothes were strewn all over the couches and floor. Besides her jewelry, Evelyn was sitting on the couch clad in only her matching black lace bra and panties. Helen was sitting adjacent to her on the other couch, far more dressed. Only her shirt and one of the stockings underneath her skirt were missing.

Evelyn almost had a heart attack when Helen had casually removed her stocking. Her imagination of what Helen looked like in a garter was driving her wild. That, and Helen’s body. She couldn’t stop staring at Helen’s bra-clad breasts, lifted in that delicious deep red material. She was sure Helen noticed the focus of her eyes and why she was so distracted, but Helen hadn’t said anything yet, so she continued her unbashful staring.

Helen lost the next round, resulting in the loss of her other stocking. Having noticed Evelyn’s staring, she decided to put on a show for her. She propped her leg up on the coffee table and pushed the material of her skirt up until it rested mid-thigh, showing off the top of the stocking. She unclipped her stocking from the garter, and slowly rolled her stocking down her leg, leaning forward and effectively putting her breasts on even more of a display for the women across from her.

Evelyn was overwhelmed. Her eyes kept flickering back and forth, undecisive on where to focus. Between the torturous removal of the stocking, the strip of creamy skin exposed on her thigh or her breasts that were pushed forward for her own enjoyment. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself and slow down her erratic heartbeat. If she were in a right state of mind, she would have noticed Helen’s coy smile, but her crush on the super, plus the newly exposed skin made her brain turn to mush.

Somehow, much to Helen _and_ Evelyn’s surprise, Evelyn won the next hand. Helen slipped her hand underneath her skirt to pull off her garter, but Evelyn stopped her before she finished,

“Hey! A garter does not count as an item of clothing.”

“What do you mean, it doesn’t? I’m wearing one, aren’t I?”

“Garters are an extension of stockings. And as hot as you may be in a garter, you’re cheating. So, lose the garter _and_ your skirt, or I win it all.” Evelyn smirked, proud of herself for brushing Helen’s hotness to the side and asserting herself.

Helen frowned at Evelyn, before resuming her hands movement from under her skirt, pushing the garter down and stepping out of it.

Evelyn groaned at the sight of the black lace puddled on the ground at Helen’s feet. Helen pulled the zipper on the back of her skirt down and let the blue material fall to her feet, before stepping out and kicking her skirt and garter to the side. Evelyn’s hungry eyes raked up and down Helen’s gorgeous, sculpted body, roaming over her breasts towards her toned stomach, following the curves of her hips partially covered by silky, grey panties.

As Helen sat back down after removing her clothes, she took in Evelyn’s appearance. Her eyes were glazed over, icy blues darkened with desire from the strip tease. Her flushed cheeks contrasted the white of her knuckles as she dug into the couch cushions on either side of her thighs, supporting her tense body as she leaned forward on the couch, seemingly trying to get as close to Helen as she possibly could without moving.

Helen waited a few moments for Evelyn to relax before she scooped up the cards from the table and began shuffling, keeping a watchful eye on Evelyn. Helen was in the middle of dealing out the cards on the table for the next round when Evelyn finally spoke after being silent for so long.

The tone in her voice made Helen immediately stop moving and focus all her attention at the words that dripped out of her mouth.

“You know, you don’t have much left to take off.”

“Me? What about yourself? We’re wearing the same amount, if you haven’t noticed. And I _know_ you’ve noticed.”

Evelyn’s earlier dazed state had vanished, replaced with the cockier, more well known, version of herself. “Helen. Helen. _Helen_. Let’s not play games here.” Helen opened her mouth to protest but was cut off. “Ah, ah ah. We finish the game first to see who wins, then we see who’s on top.”

Helen blushed at Evelyn’s forward tone, and hesitantly picked up the deck of cards to finish dealing them out. Hopefully she won this round, then she wouldn’t have to strip even more of her clothes, and her pride, for this woman. But then Helen found herself picturing Evelyn stripping. She wondered whether she would take off her bra or panties first, and if those thin pieces of material were blocking her view of something Helen wanted to see but Evelyn was so desperate to hide.

She squirmed in her seat as she viewed her hand, trying to secretly relieve the pressure building as she imagined Evelyn naked. Her body’s reaction to the idea of seeing Evelyn without clothes on had Helen questioning her desire to win. If she lost, then she wouldn’t have to deal with a naked Evelyn. On the other hand, then Evelyn would see her naked. Could she take her clothes off for her? Her answer was instantaneous to her own question; _yes_. She would do it in a heartbeat. But the real question would be whether or not Helen could handle Evelyn’s reaction. She nearly died at the look of desire on her face when she pulled her garter off. Helen almost jumped her right then and there. Almost.

Helen attempted to push away the thoughts of a naked Evelyn in favor of focusing on the game they were playing, deciding to do her best and accept the outcome. She looked down to her cards and had to restrain herself from shouting out in pure joy. In her hand she held a jack, a ten, a two, a three and an ace. All but the jack were diamonds, Helen was _so_ close to a flush she could taste it. She discarded the jack and picked up a queen. Of diamonds. She couldn’t believe her luck. Helen was sure she was going to win, but her hopes fell as she looked up from her hand to see Evelyn looking at her cards, grinning from ear to ear.

Helen hoped Evelyn was psyching her out on purpose, she hadn’t seen any emotion or movement on her face the entire time they played, so why would she show any now? If Evelyn was going to play like this, so could she.

“How’s it going over there, Evie?”

Evelyn looked up from behind her barrier of cards, grin quickly falling into a scowl at the nickname.

“Can I help you?” Evelyn all but growled, eyeing Helen suspiciously, the super smiling like a Cheshire cat.

“Oh, it’s nothing, but it seems to me that you seem to think you have a good hand. Sadly, I doubt that it can beat mine.”

Evelyn perked up at the mention of competition. She placed her cards face down on the table before leaning forward with her elbow on her knee, chin propped up in her hand. “Care to make this more interesting?”

Helen’s breath hitched in her throat at the intensity of the gaze from Evelyn. This woman was a fungus to her, invading her brain. Her every thought, her every move, even her dreams were filled with Evelyn. She couldn’t escape her. And now, under her eye, she never wanted to go back. She was under the control of Evelyn Deavor, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Yes.” Helen whispered, worried if she spoke too loudly it would ruin the moment.

Evelyn searched Helen’s focused, wide eyes before pulling back, effectively breaking eye contact. She cleared her throat, showing some sign of nervousness at what she was about to suggest.

“The loser…strips. Fully. Everything off.” Evelyn refused to make eye contact, worried her brash idea would be shut down.

Immediately, Helen said yes, shocking herself. But as she thought her reaction over, she realized there was no point in preventing the inevitable. Sooner or later, the two would be crash into each other, and this game was only speeding up the process.

Evelyn confidently laid her cards down on the table, displaying a straight from five to nine. It was a good hand, but it couldn’t beat Helen’s.

Helen couldn’t help the grin that took up her face at Evelyn’s reaction of seeing her place down her flush, satisfied that she took the mighty inventor down a peg.

“Strip! Strip! Strip!” Helen chanted.

Evelyn chuckled. “Someone wants to see me naked.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. I just want to see your tattoo.”

Evelyn reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. “Hate to disappoint, but I don’t have a tattoo.” She pulled the straps down over her arms before grasping the middle of her bra in the front and tugged it off, freeing her breasts.

The words on Helens tongue died as all the of the air rushed out of her lungs at the sight presented before her. A small steel bar ran through each of her nipples, the harsh metal contrasting the round softness of her surrounding skin.

Helen wanted to reach out and touch her chest. She wanted to feel the metal move beneath her fingers as she played with her breasts. Most importantly, she wanted to reach out and stop Evelyn from moving, who was in the process of bending over to pull her panties off. Helen took a deep breath in, realizing that seeing Evelyn’s breasts had made her forget to breathe. If this was her reaction to seeing her naked chest, she didn’t think she’d survive seeing the rest of her unclothed.

As much as Helen wanted to reach out and stop Evelyn, she didn’t. Instead, she dug her nails into her thighs to ground her as she watched Evelyn strip.

Evelyn was nervous as she peeled off her panties, revealing all of herself. Despite the confident vibes she was giving off, she was shaking from nerves on the inside. Her brain was working overtime, running through the possible scenarios of Helens reaction. Normally she wasn’t like this, she had never had an issue showing off her body before. But something about having Helen’s undivided attention on her made Evelyn question herself and if she was good enough. If Helen would like what she saw.

All of Evelyn’s worries flew out of her head as she stood back to her full height after discarding her panties. Helen’s eyes were dark, pupils blown wide, taking over her eyes except for a slimmer of her iris. Her face was flushed, and her chest was moving rapidly, her mouth hung slightly open as she took in the sight of Evelyn, her tongue peaking out between her parted lips to wet her lips.

Without thinking, Evelyn lunged at Helen, forcibly pressing her lips against Helen and threaded her hand in the super’s hair.

Helen was startled at first, gasping at the sudden pressure, but quickly melted into the kiss, eagerly matching Evelyn’s bruising pace. Her hands roamed up and down Evelyn’s body, dwelling in the feeling of skin underneath her hands. Her hands roamed, seeking purchase, but not knowing where to stop. Her hands settled on Evelyn’s hips, trying to pull her closer but was hindered by the awkward position.

Evelyn swung her left leg around, effectively straddling Helen’s thigh, pressing herself closer against Helen’s front, electing a gasp from Helen at the feel of metal against her skin. She pulled back from Helen for a brief second to breathe, before diving back in to her neck, peppering kisses along her jaw and trailing down to her collarbone.

Helen threw her head back with a moan, giving Evelyn access to more of her neck. She opened her eyes and yelped when Evelyn bit down, _hard_ , on her pulse point.

“Evelyn!” Helen hisses through the pain. She knew there would be a giant mark there tomorrow.

Evelyn pulled back, sheepishly, and took in the sight before her. Helen’s neck was covered in smeared red lipstick marks, her eyes were closed, and her swollen lips were parted, releasing short breaths. Her hair was tussled from Evelyn’s hands threading through it. Helen was falling apart, and it was all because of _her_.

Evelyn moved her hands from Helens hair to grab her face between her hands, before smashing her mouth against hers. She moaned into the kiss as Helen bit down on Evelyn’s lip, fighting for control. She felt Helen’s tongue swept over the bruised lip where she bit down, simultaneously soothing Evelyn and asking for permission. She immediately opened her mouth, granting the super access and almost bit down on her prodding tongue when she felt two hands grab her ass. Evelyn whimpered into Helen’s mouth as the hands moved and began to knead the flesh, causing Evelyn to grind down onto the thigh trapped between her legs.

Helen moved her hands from Evelyn’s ass to her hips, stopping Evelyn from moving any further.

Evelyn groaned at the loss of pressure, causing Helen to chuckle before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. She pulled back, removing her right hand with her. She threw Evelyn a waring look, who chuckled and threw her hands up in surrender, before reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra. Before she could pull it off, Helen felt hands covering her own, and looked up to see Evelyn’s darkened expression.

“Can I?”

Helen swallowed, and nodded, and watched Evelyn’s expression change from concentrated to lustful as she pulled Helen’s bra off, tossing it to a corner of the lab.

Evelyn surged forward, capturing a nipple in her mouth. She wanted to know what set Helen off, what made her moan so deliciously like she had before, what made her wet. She swirled her tongue around her nipple, relishing in the sounds falling from Helen’s plush lips. She moved her mouth over to the other breast, giving her nipple the same treatment. She ran her teeth harshly over the bud, before she snagged it in her mouth and pulled lightly, causing Helen’s hips to buck forward underneath Evelyn.

She lightly chuckled, before reattaching her lips to Helen’s nipple, sucking lightly. She brought her left hand up to Helen’s free breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers as she simultaneously suckled on her other breast. Helen’s eyes fluttered closed at the sensation and thrust her chest up towards Evelyn’s mouth.

Helen was in heaven. The feeling of Evelyn being everywhere at once, covering her chest was slowly driving her insane. She urgently bucked her hips up again, hoping Evelyn would get her pleading message to go where she needed her most.

Evelyn released her nipple with a pop and smirked at Helen. “Eager much, are we?”

“Evelyn. I swear to go-ah, ah!” Evelyn had chosen that moment to sneak her hand down underneath Helen’s underwear, and slowly run her hand through her folds, coating her hand in the wetness between her legs. Evelyn dropped her head against Helen’s neck and pressed kisses against her collarbone, moaning at the feeling as she slowly moved her hand.

“ _Evelyn!_ ” Helen whined, thrusting her hips forward, begging for Evelyn to move her hand _more_. “Stop teasing.”

Evelyn withdrew her hand from Helen’s panties, and popped the soaked fingers into her mouth, swirling her tongue around her fingers, licking up every last drop. Helen moaned at the sight of Evelyn and shuddered when she got off of Helen’s lap and stood up, leaving a wet spot on her thigh.

Evelyn kneeled on the ground in front of Helen, and raked her nails up her thigh, raising goosebumps in her path. She moved her hands to the inside of her thighs, flattened her palms against the smooth flesh and pushed, spreading the super’s thighs. Evelyn growled at the sight of the wet patch on the front of Helen’s panties, and raised her head to place a kiss right where her clit would be. She hooked her thumbs into the sides of her panties and pulled hard, tearing the material at her hip line, and pulled it off of her.

Helen’s protest at the loss of her expensive underwear never made it out as Evelyn started kissing her inner thigh, nibbling every so often as she worked her way up to Helen’s center.

Helen gasped out loud at the feeling of Evelyn’s first tentative lick, the feeling of her tongue on her driving her insane.

Evelyn grew more confident with each swipe, and started slowly swirling her tongue in various patterns as she ate Helen out. She purposely avoided her clit, enjoying listening to the little noises she made with each movement as she drunk her in.

Helen ground down onto Evelyn’s tongue, desperate for pressure in the area she needed it most. Evelyn chuckled against her, the vibrations causing Helen to reach out and grab on to the back of the couch for dear life. Evelyn slowly sped up her licks, circling her tongue around Helen’s clit every so often, in a pattern that only made sense to Evelyn.

The teasing was driving Helen wild, she needed Evelyn to touch her, _hard_.

“Fuck me.”

Evelyn drew back her head, lips glistening as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Aren’t I doing that right now?”

“You’re teasing. I need you to _fuck_ me.” Helen gritted out. She could feel the wetness coating her thighs, dripping down. And Evelyn was doing absolutely nothing about it.

Evelyn smirked. “All you had to do was ask, babe.”

She returned her head back in between Helen’s thighs, gave one more slow lick before she focused her attention on Helen’s neglected clit. She placed a kiss with barely any pressure there, before circling her tongue around it, causing Helen to emit a high-pitched whine. Evelyn brought up her hand and slowly circled her entrance with a finger, barely dipping them in with each lick of her clit.

Evelyn lightly sucked on her clit as she slowly entered Helen, pushing one finger in all the way to the knuckle and slowly pulling back. Helen’s breath hitched at the feeling of Evelyn’s fingers inside her and thrust her hips down in time to match Evelyn’s slow pace, desperate for her to pick it up.

Getting the hint, Evelyn started to pick up the pace by moving her finger faster, continuing the motions with her mouth. Helen’s breathing started to get quicker, signaling she was getting close. Evelyn introduced a second finger, quickening her thrusts even more and curling her fingers, hitting that sweet spot as she pulled them out, causing Helen to slam her hips forward harder onto Evelyn’s fingers, desperately searching for release.

Taking notice of Helen’s quickly deteriorating state, Evelyn sucked hard on her clit and curled her fingers repeatedly, slowly twirling her fingers. Helen threw her head back against the couch cushion as her orgasm crashed over her, her hips frantically twitching against Evelyn’s face as she kept moving her fingers inside of her, coaxing her down from her high.

Once Helen lazily opened her eyes and her breathing returned slightly normal did Evelyn dare to remove her fingers, drawing a hiss from Helen at the loss between her legs.

Evelyn stood up and crawled over Helen’s relaxed body, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth before capturing her lips with her own. Helen moaned into Evelyn’s mouth at the taste of herself on her lips and deepened the kiss.

Helen moved her head down to Evelyn’s collarbone and licked a stripe up to her chin, causing Evelyn to shudder and drop her neck onto her shoulder. She kissed all around her neck, occasionally biting down and leaving marks, drawing gasps from Evelyn. She sucked on her collarbone, and released the skin with a pop, eyeing her handiwork, satisfied with the little galaxies taking over the pale skin.

Helen could feel the wetness between Evelyn’s thighs, coating her own thigh as she shifted ever so slightly, opening up the other side of her neck to Helen’s teeth. Instead of attacking her fresh skin, Helen grabbed Evelyn’s hips and slowly began to grind her against her leg. Evelyn tried to quicken the pace, but Helen’s tight hold on her hips restricted her from speeding up.

“Jesus, H.” Evelyn moaned loudly, not holding back.

The sounds coming from Evelyn were going straight to Helen’s center, spurring her on even more. She sped up Evelyn’s hips by a little bit, grinding her harder into her thigh.

“Can you, god, move. Move your-”

Helen tensed her thigh, giving Evelyn a firmer place to rub herself on. Evelyn’s head was still nuzzled in the crook of Helen’s neck, her warm breath tickling her neck.

Helen released her hold of Evelyn’s hips, letting her set the pace for herself. She kissed Evelyn behind the ear and brought up her hands to play with Evelyn’s breasts.

She pinched and rolled her nipples, delighted by the feeling of the metal moving beneath her fingers. Evelyn pulled her head from where it was buried and chased Helen’s face with her mouth. She pressed open-mouthed kisses against Helen’s lips, overstimulated by the feeling of Helen’s thigh against her center and from the sensations of hands playing with her piercings.

Evelyn’s kisses became more urgent as her hips sped up, frantically chasing her release. Helen pulled back from Evelyn and moved to her chest, sucking on one nipple, her tongue tugging at the piercing while the other hand rolled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. The feeling of her nipples being played with went straight to Evelyn’s clit, which combined with the feeling of Helen’s thigh pressed against her leg, caused her to fly over the edge, screaming out Helen’s name as she came.

She slumped over into Helen, using her as support and twitched against Helen’s leg, cringing at the pressure against her sensitive center. Helen carefully laid back down on the couch, pulling Evelyn with her, careful to not accidentally brush Evelyn’s still overstimulated cunt against anything. Helen had her arms wrapped around Evelyn, her front pressed against Evelyn’s back, and was slowly stroking her hip with her free hand, coaxing her to sleep.

She kissed between her shoulder blades, causing Evelyn to shift slightly and look back over her shoulder. “What was that for?”

Helen simply smiled, and whispered, “Thank you.”

“For what? The sex? Don’t feel special about that because I can-”

“Evelyn.” Helen called her on her bluff, knowing she was right.

She sighed. “Fine. You win! I like you.” She mumbled the last part, but Helen barely managed to catch what she was saying but decided to tease her about it.

“What was that?”

“I. like. You. Happy?” Evelyn’s normally droopy eyes were wide open, nerves shining through about what she revealed.

Helen’s grin broke into a smile, reaching ear from ear, her eyes glowing with happiness at Evelyn’s confession. She softly kissed Evelyn as her answer, before snuggling into her and drifting off to sleep, finally content.

Everything felt right again.

**Author's Note:**

> “Its popularity was renewed in the 1960’s when sexuality and self-expression started blossoming . If you want to read about the history of nipple piercings, here ya go: “https://adornbodyart.com/nipple-piercing-past-to-present/
> 
> Also check out hattersarts pinup of Helen, coincidentally the same outfit I wrote her as wearing. http://hattersarts.tumblr.com/post/176884066095/helen-par-pin-up-commission-for-ukaku-u-thank


End file.
